Logan and Veronica Mars
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Just some short stories collection of Veronica and Logan. Hope you like. First time writing these so be nice.
1. Chapter 1: Prom

Veronica Mars

Veronica x Logan

Veronica was watching movies with Logan till the midnight moonlight shined in.

"Wow. It's this late already?" He asked.

"Yeah. And no sex." Veronica smiled.

Logan chuckled. "Really?"

Before Veronica could respond the next part was coming up and it was one Veronica missed.

The prom night at the high school.

"Watch him get eaten. I love zombie movies." Logan said.

Veronica was silent. She was focusing on the scene of prom. Thinking about how she missed it. All because she was... She was a slooth after all.

"Veronica?" Logan noticed her being distant from him.

Shaking her head, Veronica stood up. "I think I need some more beer." She said. Heading to the kitchen.

Logan wasn't sure what was going on and he was determined to find out.

"Veronica." Standing up and reaching for her arm.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He asked her.

Veronica normally would say what's on her mind. But for some reason she wouldn't. They still had a long way to go to rebuild what they lost. Two years. And not under the best circumstances.

"V. Please. Tell me." He pulled her closer to him. Veronica looked up into his eyes. "I miss prom." She said.

Logan laughed. "Prom? That's what's wrong? Oh V. Prom is nothing like they make it out to be." Logan said.

"Did you go?" Veronica asked. Knowing Logan he did.

"No. Guys like me hate prom. Girls cost money that we can't afford."Logan said.

Veronica laughed. "And yet, you have all the money to do that."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not girl at school was worth it. If we were together then...I'm sure we would have gone." He sighed.

Veronica felt her face heating up. Her face blushing. "Logan. We can't turn back the clock." She said.

"Can we?" Logan smirked.

Veronica wasn't sure what Logan was planning but she figured it out as soon as he did it.

Logan paused the movie turned on the radio and pulled Veronica into his arms. Slowly dancing in the living room.

"Logan?" Veronica couldn't believe it. He was trying to give her a quiet prom.

"I know it's no big party, or any fancy dress code shit. And no other bitches around. But, I feel it's perfect for us two. The two that just..."

"Can't get over each other. This toxic relationship. The bad boy and the Slooth girl. Or bad girl. Depending how you look at it." She smiled.

Logan smiled. "I really wished things were different for us. Then maybe-"

"Logan. We wouldn't be here. Where we are now if it wasn't for everything that happened." Veronica said.

The two were silent for a while longer.

"You know, in the end, we were meant to be together." Veronica laughed at the idea.

"Guess so." Logan scoffed. He kissed her on the forehead. "My Veronica." He whispered.

"Let's finish this movie then...maybe sleep." Veronica teased.

Logan growled at the idea and the two finished the movie.

"You know something." Veronica said. "I would never wear any of those ball gowns. I an't know princess." She said.

Logan laughed loudly. "That's true. But I still out be wearing a suit." He said.

"And vary handsome too." Veronica cuddled up to him.

"And with a vary beautiful goddess." Logan put his arms around her.

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." Veronica said.

The End.

First Veronica Mars short.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend

Veronica Mars

Veronica x Logan

It was a fun day. Veronica was with her friends Wallace and Mac.

"I can't wait to get to the fair and ride the roller coasters." Mac said.

"Yes! A rush of Adrenalin is exactly what I need." Veronica said.

After her and Duncan broke up again things have been nothing but depresses.

"Well what do we have here?" Said a voice.

All three turned to see Logan, Dick and his brother, Beaver.

"Great. This was just what we needed." Wallace said.

"Hey. The men want to talk to the ladies." Dick said.

"Oh? I'm sure they would "love" to talk to you to. I'm sure their in the graveyard." Veronica said.

Logan snickered a little. "Just stay out of the haunted house. You kids don't need to get scared out of your panties." He said.

"Oh? Well good cause I'm not wearing any." Veronica snapped back.

Really she was but seeing the look on Logan's face was worth it. He stormed off. Dick and Beaver both whistled and wooed.

"You just got burned!" Beaver shouted.

The two caught up to Logan leaving Veronica, Mac, and Wallace alone.

"That could have gone WAY worse." Mac said.

"Play at their own game and you won't get stabbed." Wallace said.

Veronica nodded. That's what happened. Only she did so with Duncan she could have sen who he really was sooner.

"Let's go. I smell popcorn and it's calling my name. Veronica! Veronica! Come eat a bag of us!" She shouted.

Wallace and Mac laughed and the three ran off.

Veronica was going to have a god time with her friends today. And not even Logan and Dick can ruin it.

A few hours later, Veronica was heading to get food and drinks while Wallace was resting up. He got too dizzy on the last one.

"Hey come on. Just one ride." A girls voice spoke.

Turning Veronica saw Logan being harassed by a girl. She looked to be under 18.

But Logan couldn't shake her.

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"No. But-"

"Then come hang with me for a while." She was being WAY too pushy.

Veronica couldn't watch. Even for Logan.

"There you are!" She said running over. "V?" Logan wasn't sure why she was coming over but he didn't have time to think about it.

"Come on. You promised to ride the roller coaster with me." She said taking his hand in hers and pulling him along.

"HAY! I saw him-"

"My boyfriend. Bitch." Veronica said over her shoulder.

The girl left her mouth wide open in shock as Veronica and Logan walked off.

"Your welcome." Veronica said once far away.

"Um...sure. Thanks. Why did you-"

"Logan not even you deserves to be annoyed by a middle schooler like her." Veronica said.

"Okay. Look I need to get back to Dick. But I can still to the roller coaster with you if you-"

Veronica shoved him off. Logan laughed. "You miss me. Don't you?" He asked.

The reason Veronica got back with Duncan was because of Logan. It was her mistake after all. His father was the reason her best friend and Logan's ex was dead.

RIP Lilly.

"I don't. But you need to have better lines to get yourself out of those. Because I an't doing that again." She said walking off.

Logan just smiled. He knew she missed him. He missed her too. They both made mistakes. And he was willing to give them a second chance. To work out this toxic relationship they had going on.

"I miss you too, V." He said.

He went back to his friends and Veronica went back to hers.

"What took you so long?" Mac asked Veronica.

"It was longer wait then I thought for the hot-dogs." Veronica said.

But she was happy she got a little time with Logan again. It felt like old times.

She really did miss him.

Maybe they could try again. But for now, She just wanted to hang with her friends.

The End

**My second shot. I hope I did good.**

**I haven't seen the show in a while and I never did see season two.**

**I just can't wait to see the new season.**

**Thank God for Hulu!**

**I'll update with a new short story soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire!

Logan and Veronica Mars

Fire!

The beach was Logan's favorite place. He loved hanging out with his friends.

And seeing girls in the skimpy bakini's.

"Logan!" One of his friends called.

"What?"

"Check it out. It's a hottie over there." Pointing to a blonde girl at the bar.

Logan could tell who it was. "Yeah." He said not thrilled.

"Come on man! Get her number." His friend said.

"You like her. You go and get it." Logan said.

"Dude! I have a girlfriend. I can't. You need someone in your life. Just try to be charming." He said.

Logan sighed. No way of getting out of this one.

He walked over and sat a chair away from the blonde.

"Your friend is cute." The girl said.

"Robin." He said.

A girl he knew back in middle school. She moved away after freshmen year.

"What brings the great, Logan Echolls to my presence?" She asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "My friend said I need a girl in my life." He said.

"And?"

"He also said you were hot." He added.

Robin laughed. "That's a shocker. You always said I could never be hot because I was as beautiful as a flower." Robin teased.

Logan nodded. "Yup. I was being a jerk." He bit his lip.

"You thought I was Veronica?" Robin asked.

Logan scoffed.

"I heard about you two dating for a time. Before Lily Kane's killer was found." She said.

Logan hid his face.

"I'm not mad or ashamed of being friends with you Logan. I'm always going to be your friend. But if you ask, Veronica Mars, she's the hottest babe you'll EVER get your hands on. You both love trouble. It's like your more attracted to each other then you realize." She said.

Logan laughed. "Veronica and I-"

"More perfect then you can imagine. You could conquer the WORLD together. The hot couple in Neptune California." Robin said.

"And you?" He asked.

"Please. Dick can forget us ever happening again. He made the choice of cheating on me with that red head bimbo!" Robin shouted.

Logan laughed.

"Go and find her. Talk to her. Please. And take this." Handing his a note. "Your going to need it. And call me for real if you need someone to talk to." Robin said.

Logan nodded, hugging his friend and walking away.

"You got it?!" Logan help up the note. His friend was jumping with joy.

Robin then looked to her friend across the bar.

"You had to encourage him." Veronica Mars spoke.

"He loves you. and You love him. I want you BOTH to be happy and get past the Kane's kids." Robin said.

"You really think I'm that Hot? With him?" Veronica asked.

"True love." Robin smiled.

The End


End file.
